Wicked Fire
by ChocolatStar
Summary: What do you do when you know something's bad for you, but you're helpless to stop? A Zutara fic...which is weird for me.


A Zuko/Katara pairing (kind of) and a _really _random little one-shot, that for some reason I just came up with and felt compelled to write. I have no idea where this came from, as I assure you, I support Kataang ;-) Still, I thought this would be quite a nice little experiment on my part. It was done quite quickly though - so I hope it's alright.

I'm not really sure where this fits into the Avatar-verse, but the characters are all older. Katara's nineteen and Zuko's twenty-one.

Ur - enjoy. It's really weird and short.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. There! are you happy now?! 'goes to cry in the corner.'

Wicked Fire

"You're bad for me Zuko. I - I can't do this anymore," Katara stuttered. 

The Firebender arose from his position on the bed, glided over to the brunette and wrapped solid arms around her waist. Katara tensed noticeably at the touch - but didn't move away.

Zuko let out a low groan and let his head rest on the Waterbender's shoulder. "That's not what you were saying last night."

His breath was hot against Katara's ear and she felt the skin of her neck bristle. "I know," she mumbled. Shame stung at her heart. Closing tired eyes momentarily, she ripped herself from Zuko's warm embrace and turned to face him. "But it was wrong."

The Firebender sighed. He was used to Katara's bouts of confliction. Such a puzzle that girl was…

"And what's brought this on?"

The brunette felt her eyes water and she quickly looked to the floor to mask them. Taking a few moments to gather her scattered thoughts, Katara said, "I can't keep lying to everyone. …I care about them too much to keep this going."

Zuko nodded to himself. "Ah, so that's what you're worried about."

"Everyday they ask me where I'm going - and everyday I lie." Katara took a breath and brought her head up, daring then to meet the Firebender's eyes. "I don't want to lie anymore."

Her voice shook. The words did not come easy, but she knew, deep down, that they were necessary. Her family came first. It was the right thing to do.

"So," Zuko drawled, walking forward again. "Why don't you tell them the truth instead?" He stopped mere inches from Katara. "About what you and me have been up to."

The Waterbender looked at Zuko - eyes tearing. She bit her lip to stop her chin from trembling and looked away.

Zuko's eyes dropped to the floor. "I see. You're scared too."

"I don't know what to do anymore. It's like…Spirits; I don't even know what it's like. You're a Firebender -"

"Nice observation," he teased, once again moving to Katara's back, lightly tracing the girl's collarbone with his finger and drawing her into him with a gentle pull.

The woman whimpered lightly in a strange mixture of pleasure and fear as she felt Zuko kiss at the line of her neck. "Please," she said, involuntarily finding herself leaning into the touch despite her mouths protests. "Please, this is wrong. Just let me go."

"Am I holding you?" The Firebender questioned. "You're free to leave if you want to…"

Katara didn't know what she was doing. Every instinct within the Waterbender was screaming at her to just run…but she felt paralysed - completely at the mercy of Zuko's lips against her skin. It was something she couldn't fight. …It was something she didn't _want _to fight.

"Just give in to it Katara," Zuko husked. "You know there's no fighting this."

The girl moaned, eyes closing and neck arching.

"That's right," she heard him breath - the devil upon her shoulder.

Katara knew it was wrong, but the ecstasy of it all was simply too sweet to deny. It felt…delightfully wicked; like taking another bite of chocolate when you know you really shouldn't. - But then something snapped into the Waterbender's mind that made her stop dead.

Aang.

"No!" Katara exclaimed, tearing herself away once again from Zuko's manipulating grasp. "No…I'm sorry Zuko, but I can't do this anymore. …I - I need to go."

And with that she turned and headed for the door.

"Katara!…"

Zuko's voice was hard - even scolding. It demanded that she stay.

The girl halted and turned to find him smiling knowingly. Zuko knew her weakness. It was obvious.

"Please…" she pleaded.

"Do you really want to leave?"

"I need to - I told you, I can't do this anymore. Not to Aa - everybody."

Katara flushed, while Zuko raised an eyebrow.

"Not to…? It's that little Monk isn't it?"

The brunette said nothing.

"Tell me!"

"Yes! Alright - you're right. I can't hurt Aang. It's just…" Katara looked to the floor. "I just can't. …Now I need to go. I'm sorry Zuko."

Her voice cracked, breaking with shame and guilt - and she ran for the door. Reaching it, the girl looked to Zuko. Their eyes locked.

"Come back soon," he said.

Katara shook her head slowly, half whispering, "Never again Zuko. I can't." She held back a sob, eyes dropping, before opening the door and leaving.

Zuko stared at the empty spot Katara had occupied only seconds before. Numbly - almost without thought - he walked to his bed and sat on its edge.

Over the next few days the Firebender would remind himself that she had only been one insignificant Water Tribe peasant - that she didn't matter. He would ignore the ache of absence stinging at his heart.

He would ignore everything until time made it all go away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what did you think? Any feedback would be most welcome - I've never written Zutara before.

Oh plus, can I just mention, Aang's still just a friend to Katara at this point (wherever this point is…) - she hasn't like, cheated on him or anything (That'll be just a bit too far-fetched for Katara's character methinks) - she just couldn't resist the Zuko love.

Which is fair dos of course - he's quite nice to look at for an animated character! Heh heh.


End file.
